1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data management apparatus, method, program and computer-readable storage medium for managing image data captured by a plurality of image-capturing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of data holding media with large-capacity memory and the proliferation of Web systems have increased the opportunities for individuals to manage a large amount of image data. Also, image-capturing apparatuses such as digital cameras and digital video cameras are becoming smaller and lighter, and because of the portability of such apparatuses, the idea of one camera for each person is spreading. Therefore, people have more occasions to exchange or manage image data captured by their respective image-capturing apparatuses.
For example, if persons visit different tourist spots in their free time in a group tour, they may wish to obtain images of places where they did not take images. In those cases, one may later obtain image data for the places and scenes where he/she did not take images from image data captured by other image-capturing apparatus.
However, in conventional methods, a user needs to manually check image data one by one to obtain appropriate ones, forcing the user to bear a large burden when managing a great amount of image data.